Not So Different Afterall
by Katea-Nui
Summary: Super AIs, man-made mechas. Laser guns, alien mechs. How similar can two entirely different groups of mechanical beings really be? The Brave Police and Autobots are about to find out. Eventual slash, many parings, mechanical sticky. T/R, G/D, M/P, Others.


**My first x-over EVER!**

**An RP between myself and Birdiebot! (Read her stuff. It's GREAT!)**

**Yes. Plot bunnies like to gnaw. Yes. Birdiebot is eeeeevil! And still amazing. I never would have discovered Brave Police J-Decker otherwise. So this is another RP I've gone and gotten myself into (I'm drowning in stories here D:) but one I am thoroughly enjoying. HiWtHi WILL be up soon... maybe. Christmas is a busy season. And updating is easier when you're collaborating XD**

**You may go ahead and ridicule my poor work ethic now...**

**So I suppose I should say enjoy ^^**

**Disclaimer: Brave Police J-Decker and Transformers are not mine. They belong to their respective companies... that doesn't mean we can't play with them XD Fear the power of the obsessed fangirl!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>Of Mechs and Mecha<strong>

* * *

><p>It had been a pretty quiet afternoon at the Brave Police Japan Precinct.<p>

No bad guys to round up lately, minor thefts that had turned out to be a Raccoon just taking shiny things from open windows in a small neighborhood... even the team was getting along fairly well. That still didn't stop the complaints about boredom. Mostly from Gunmax, Power Joe and Drillboy.

"I am so boooored!" Drillboy groaned, flopping in his seat and letting it spin a ways as he tilted his head to count ceiling tiles. Again.

"Yes, we are all quite aware." Deckerd sighed, not even glancing up at the youngest member of their group. He had paper work to finish and Drillboy could occupy himself outside if he truly wanted to.

"It's not like you haven't been saying it for the last five hours." Duke muttered crossly. He, personally was beginning to get quite annoyed. Yuuta giggled quietly from his own human sized desk, the boy having finished school early that day.

"Oh come on guys, don't be so hard on him!" Yuuta said. Duke just harrumphed and sat down, crossing his arms. Drillboy gave Yuuta one of his sterling smiles.

It was then that everything went haywire.

Superintendent General Saejima came running in shortly after the alarms began to blare.

"There is an incident downtown! What we suspect to be illegal and stolen AIs are attacking Nishimoto Engineering's main energy research laboratory!"

Everyone immediately sprang into action. Drillboy led the way, the boredom completely wiped off of his face.

Saejima and Deckerd ran together outside.

"Sir! Do you have any information as to why these AIs would be attacking the laboratory?" Deckerd inquired, wanting to know as much about his opponents as possible.

"I assume they are after the *think of some super cool name for the device here*! It is a device that can create energy by utilizing all of the different spectrums of light," Saejima panted. He was not as fit as he was when he was younger.

"Why would they be after that?" Yuuta wondered. "Isn't the technology being used to replace gasoline?"

Saejima nodded. "Yes. We can only assume that whoever stole the AI technology from us wants it for some reason or to steal the plans for it."

Both humans entered Deckerd the moment he had assumed his Police Cruiser mode and they sped off followed by the other Brave Police.

* * *

><p>"Oh man... Oh man, oh man, oh man..."<p>

"We get the idea Blue..."

"But, have you _seen_how many 'Cons we're up against? Seriously! I know we were closest and all, touring Japan's countryside on orders, but by the time back-up's going to get here, the 'Cons will have already... Sunny, why are you looking at me like that."

the big golden mech merely grinned wider, his crimson older twin echoing the slightly crazed look. "You forget who you're talking to, Bluestreak." Sideswipe snickered.

"..."

"What?"

"Ratchet is going to be so pissed."

* * *

><p>"Hurry up! You're wasting time and energon!" Starscream screeched to his fellow Decepticons.<p>

Thundercracker turned and gave his trinemate a scathing glare. "It would go faster if you'd help us, you aft!"

"I am the leader of this operation! I am to lead, not perform manual labor!" Starscream replied haughtily.

Rumble scoffed as he walked by, carrying a load of ruined building material. Starscream drop-kicked him into the remaining portion of the wall.

*page break*

"Seriously, how do the 'Cons ever get anything done?" Bluestreak asked, watching the Decepticons fighting amongst themselves.

"Beats me," Sideswipe replied with a shrug. There was a shout from the roof of the laboratory. "Frag, we've been spotted!"

"Autobots! Destroy them!" Starscream screeched to the Stunticons. Motormaster nodded to his team, and they ran towards the hidden Autobots, drawing their weapons.

"Well bro, looks like we're gonna see some action!" Sunstreaker said with a sadistic smirk. Bluestreak groaned.

"I hope the others hurry up, or we're gonna be scrap metal!"

"Relax Blue, me and Sunshine here are too much for the Decepticreeps to handle," Sideswipe said with a grin, patting Bluestreak on the helm.

The three ran out from behind their cover and charged.

* * *

><p>Fireflight had been flying with his brother over the japanese skies for awhile, having been the other team that had agreed to scout Japan for Decepticon activity. Skydive, as patient as always, was currently indulging his youngest brother's curious questions while keeping a scanner on him in case he decided that something was too shiny and had to be investigated. He didn't feel like pulling his gestalt mate from any building walls or the ground.<p>

A blinking light in his HUD caught his attention for a moment. :- _Flight! We have a distress beacon from Bluestreak. Northeast of our position! They're pinned down by 'cons!_-:

* * *

><p>"Do you see that!" Yuuta cried, his black hair being pushed back by the wind as he leaned his head out of Deckerd's window. "I swear that was a laser!"<p>

"I see jets, Boss!" McCrane's voice came through the radio speakers. "Three - no - six of them! They don't look military!"

Saejima rolled down his window and stuck his head out. He could see bright flashes of what could only be lasers coming from the laboratory at the top of the hill.

"Deckerd! Step on it!" he shouted.

Deckerd complied and they were soon at the base of the laboratory. The Brave Police transformed and stood in shock at what they say.

A couple dozen giant AIs were destroying the factory!

Drillboy pounded his fist into his other hand. "C'mon you guys! We can take them!"

That was when Skywarp noticed them.

* * *

><p>Skywarp had just arrived on the scene, after receiving a comm from Thundercracker about an Autobot presence. The Autobots weren't the first things he had noticed. No, it was the unusual looking mechs that caught his attention.<p>

Huh, they must have been built by puny humans, he thought. Cackling, he warped.

*page break*

The Brave Police had just drawn their weapons when there was a sudden sound and flash of purple light. A purple and black jet appeared in front of them, and then transformed, cackling.

"Well well well, what have we here?" The unknown mech said gleefully.

All the Brave Police tensed in surprise, Deckerd moving to stand in front of their human friends. He had no idea where this mech had come from, let alone how he had gotten there when there had been nobody particularly close. "I am Brave Police Deckerd! And you are under arrest for attempted robbery!"

The odd mecha seemed to pout for a moment. This guy was no fun! But then Skywarp's ever present optimism shown through in a wide, wicked grin. He charged up his null ray before aiming at an outpost for the guards which had already been abandoned, and fired, reducing the brick to rubble. "Oops, better add property damage to that too!"

"Why you-" Drillboy cried, anger in his voice. what if there had been _people_in that building! He took to the air, aiming his drill at the flying mech, earning a squawk of surprise. However, before he could land the hit, there was another flash of purple and the mech was gone. Only to reappear in another flash a few feet away snickering at the dumbfounded and openly gawking looks he was receiving.

His own personal glee didn't last long as something big and heavy barreled into him in the form of Dead End.

Skywarp yelped in surprise as Dead End was thrown at him, knocking them both to the ground. Managing to shove the Stunticon off far enough to sit up, he looked over at Dead End's trajectory. Sunstreaker waved at Skywarp before turning and running to help his brother and Bluestreak fight off the remaining Stunticons.

It took a large deal of effort to wiggle his way out from under Dead End, because the Stunticon was out cold. Spotting the approaching Fireflight and Skydive, he gave a cackle and then warped away.

"What...what was that?" Saejima asked to the general vicinity.

"I do not know," Deckerd replied. "But, we can at least take this one into custody," he said, pulling out his cuffs and attaching them to Dead End's wrists.

"Dumpson! Take this mecha to headquarters. Give him to Toudou, and report any findings," Yuuta ordered.

"Yes Boss!" Dumpson transformed and was loaded up by McCrane. "You guys be careful! It's a madhouse!"

It was, indeed, a madhouse. The Brave Police, regardless of how advanced they were, just couldn't get the upper hand.

Not ten minutes into the conflict and they had been forced by a rather screechy jet-mech to take cover in the surrounding woods. Power Joe was currently examining a mark on his left side where laserfire had warped the paint with it's heat, the yellow paint blistering and beginning to peel away. He scratched at the flakes grumbling while to his right, Gunmax was eyeing his own burned arm and shoulder, his optics every so often flicking to check that his precious Gun Bike was still concealed where he had left it.

Deckerd and McCrane were crouched over an unconscious Drillboy who had been rammed out of the air by a seemingly suicidal brown and white jet. Which had screamed something that sounded like 'Cowabunga' before impact. Who ever had stolen the Super AI technology had done a horrible job where personalities were concerned. Unless these things were crazy on purpose.

Shadowmaru had lasted longest, his strategy of striking from the shadows going well until a cat mech of all things had jumped at him. He now sported several deep gouges from his left shoulder to his abdomen which were leaking oil, but thankfully not at a dangerous pace. Still, the jokes of how the cat whooped the dog's ass were going to hinder his pride for awhile.

"What the heck _are_these things!" Yuuta asked, crouched beside Deckerd and Drillboy. He'd already considered combining Deckerd with J-Roader, but there were so many and without the Build Team able to transform into Super Build Tiger, they might as well have been running to their deaths.

"I don't know, Yuuta. But we will find out." Saejima, standing and observing the winding down firefight, frowned.

* * *

><p>"Get off, get off, <em>GET OFF<em>!" Starscream screeched, pulling a rollover mid-air in an attempt to dislodge the smirking gold frontliner clinging to his fuselage. Sunstreaker merely dug his digits into plating, earning a shriek of outrage and pain.

"No can do, Screamer! You're headed for a nice, cooling dip!" Sunstreaker threw all his weight forward, feeling the Decepticon SIC lurch under him as he began to dip down into an uncontrollable nose dive right for the ocean.

Sunstreaker jumped off at the last second, splashing down into the shallower waters, the waves lapping at his chestplates as Starscream's crash a few hundred meters away disturbed what had been a rather calm day for the coastal shore. He grinned again and turned back for the shore. Time to see how his brother was faring.

* * *

><p>Sideswipe, as it turned out, was having some difficulties. Bluestreak had been knocked cold by Starscream's null ray right before Sunstreaker had pounced. Spotting Fireflight come nearer after a dizzying aerial attack against Thundercracker, he quickly signaled they young flyer.<p>

"Fireflight! Get Blue into those woods! I can't both fight and protect Blue! And Ratchet would have my aft if I let anything happen to him," Sideswipe ordered Fireflight, who transformed and carried Bluestreak into the relative safety of the woods.

* * *

><p>"Look! Here come two of them!" Saejima exclaimed. "We'll capture them and take them to headquarters, and then get out of here!"<p>

Fireflight and Bluestreak never stood a chance. As soon as they entered the woods, a very irate Gunmax knocked Fireflight out with the butt of his gun.

"Alright, it's time to leave! We have enough test subjects," Saejima said, sending a message to Toudou, lead BP engineer, that they should ready themselves for more "guests".

The remaining Brave Police transformed and supported the unconscious forms of Drillboy, Fireflight, and Bluestreak, Deckerd leading the way down the highway with sirens blaring.

*page break*

"Frag!" Sunstreaker cursed, ducking back behind the broken stone wall he and his twin were crouched behind. Skydive, along with the rest of his brothers minus Fireflight, swooped in low to pull Thundercracker and Skywarp away from the Lamborghini Twins with a scream of engines. Reinforcements had finally arrived, in the forms of the Aerials, Skyfire, Jazz, The Protectobots and Wheeljack. Needless to say, Wheeljack's presence alone was enough to make the remaining 'Cons give up some ground.

Not even the Autobots knew what might come from the explosions master, should the fancy seize him to try one of his insane inventions. It also helped that at this point, the Decepticons were ready to just grab what energy they could and flee. They had been fighting with the few Autobots before hand, and there was only a small group of them to begin with. Now the Autobots had rested, strong reinforcement. It was about time that they fled anyways.

They were 'Cons, not stupid.

Megatron was not going to be happy.

The call was made to retreat and the Decepticons did so with gusto, all of them taking to the air to make their way home with the meager supply of energon they had managed to harvest.

The Autobots each whooped and jeered at the retreating 'Cons, before turning to survey each other's damage and then the buildings. Man, a number had really been done on this place. Good think it wasn't a major plant to begin with. Which was most likely what had prompted the 'Cons to attack it in the first place.

First Aid was busy looking over the Twins' injuries, Sideswipe trying to show up his brother by pointing out all of his new 'Battle Scars'. Sunstreaker merely bitched about his ruined paint.

Sunstreaker's bitching was cut off by the sudden appearance of a frantic Skydive.

"Sideswipe! Are you sure that Fireflight went into the woods?" He asked worriedly.

Sideswipe looked up. "I ordered him there myself. I saw him take Blue in!"

"Well, there is no sign of either of them! They're missing!" Skydive cried. "They must have been captured by the "Cons!"

"No, ah saw 'em retreat," Jazz negated. "They didn't have either 'flight or Blue."

"Where are they then?" Skydive shrieked, nearly incoherent with worry.

That's when Sunstreaker remembered something that had been bothering him.

"This may sound crazy, but I saw a group of...weird...mechs over there earlier. I didn't get a closer look because I was too busy kicking 'Con aft. But when I turned around to look again, they were gone."

Jazz's visor flicked to the Protectobots struggling to console the now panicking Aerials before turning to gaze in the direction that Sunstreaker was pointing. "Weird mechs?"

Sunstreaker nodded.

Frowning in deep thought, Jazz quickly scanned through his databanks on Japan and the possibility of neutrals and/or a third faction having found it's way to Earth. His searching was cut short when a file pinged for his attention and he opened it. It was silent for a moment, Jazz's surprise radiating off of him in waves.

"Well frag me sideways." He hummed before flicking open his comm channel back to base.

:- _Prime? We may have a problem_...-:

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah... let us know what you think! And go watch Brave Police J-Decker! It's fragging AWESOME! XD Please?<strong>


End file.
